Just One Thing
by cldragon0E
Summary: This is the sequel to it's not over, Tara goes back to what we know as season four and one little change then the whole face of what did happened ripples through and in the head everything will be where it should be, maybe? WIFFY Slash and a twist end...
1. Chapter 1

_Just One thing_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part One_

_**Tara's POV**_

_**When I saw Buffy and Willow walked into that bronze for the first time it was magic. I mean, she has to be the cheerleader or a prom Queen but Willow was so much more. I sat there and I just watched them over and over again, I swore they were a couple but Oz kissed her and she was straight. Now what really happened is that she never met me but know I'm using my power to go back….**_

_Tara walked to Willow very quietly and she felt her vibes, she said, "Hi." Willow turned and said, "Hi." "My name is Tara." Tara said and Willow shook her hand. "Do you want to sit?" Willow asked and Tara sat down. They talked about going to school together and other things as well. As Oz was playing, she notices another blonde girl noticing Oz and the name was Veruca._

_**Tara POV**_

_**If someone had warned Othello about Iago, the tragedy would never have happened and so do I tell her or do I dropped a hint? **_

"_He plays very well…" Tara said and Willow responded, "He does." "My lover used to play with a band and I would see….this….guy watching my lover, I thought it was nothing…." Tara said and Willow responded, "Why do you say? Oh. Is it nice with a…..woman?" Willow asked…._

_**Tara POV**_

_**Willow turned slightly to the cheerleader and then back to me. One step to the left, one more word and everything changes.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just one thing**_

_**By**_

_**Cldragon0E**_

_**Part Two**_

_**Willow POV**_

_**She still blames me because I didn't get Angel's soul in time, she still blames me. It ends.**_

_Buffy walked in and Willow got up. "Will, I'm sorry…" Buffy said and Willow responded, "You still blame me." "What?" Buffy asked and Willow responded, "You still blame me that I didn't restore Angel's soul in time." "Where's this coming from?" Buffy asked and Willow responded, "Tonight, that bitch comment you said to me." Buffy was taken back that Willow curse. "I told Xander that I was going to restore his soul, I told…" Willow said and Buffy tipped her head, "You told Xander to kicked Angel's ass._

_**Tara POV**_

_**Now I've done it, I went back and I move to Willow, it started. You see I told Willow I had a girlfriend and she looked at Buffy with those eyes, those unrequited eyes. Oh boy.**_

"_You mean Xander knew and he didn't say anything, I send the love of my life to hell, I sleep with Parker and I say a…" Buffy said and she hugged Willow, "I'm so sorry." Buffy said and Willow smile with the hug. _

"_I want you to be the best at magic; I weren't have survived without you and……" Buffy said and realize that she couldn't say Xander's name. _

_**Tara POV**_

_**Okay let's fast forward, one week later Buffy becomes cavewoman…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Just one thing_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Three_

_Buffy was very out of it as she was coming back from the beer and in the morning, she had tomato juice. "Ill." Buffy said and Willow responded, "Disgusting, isn't it?" "How's Xander?" Buffy asked and Willow responded, "He has stitches and he was bleeding. You must have held back." "I don't know if I could keep this secret." Buffy said. _

_**Tara POV**_

_**Okay..Deep denied in five…four…three…two…one…**_

"_I'm beginning to think that Oz thinks I'm cheating on him." Willow said and Buffy responded, "With who?" "He thinks I'm cheating on him with you." Willow said and Buffy looked at Willow, "No, of course not you loved Oz and he knows if he does anything I will kick his werewolf ass really badly." Buffy said and Willow responded, "Good to have you back Buffy." _

__

_**Buffy(Cavewoman mind still)**_

_**I beat him, I would beat him bad and you will be my trophy. Leave me Angel, will you?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Just One thing_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Four_

_**Buffy POV**_

_**Hi, it's me Buffy, up until this point there was men in black mask, a Xander of a traitor and Willow. Now I'm standing across Oz, the faithful, loyal…Oh fuck it. I found out he was leaving and you know what, it's easy to find out where you're going, when you called the cops and you look a little bit pregnant.**_

"_How could you leave me with a kid on the way?" Buffy asked and Oz responded, "I'm sorry." Buffy went on the charade and told the officers it was okay, they drove away and Buffy threw the pillow down. Buffy walked to him and Oz walked back. "You know you were the one thing in Willow's life that made sense to her and you fuck it way. You're going to run away to learn how to control this, I'm speaking quietly because I'm trying to calm down…" Buffy said and hit the driver's side of the van, she looks at her hand, it hurts. "Go coward, keep going." Buffy said. _

_**Buffy POV**_

_**Trip to hospital, three hundred dollars including stitches, ready to ripped Xander up, give me time. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Just One Thing**_

_**By**_

_**Cldragon0E**_

_**Part Five**_

_**Buffy Pov**_

_**Okay because of Willow, Riley starts talking to me and I was engaged to Spike, however, I think I did that thing with Willow that pisses her off but she doesn't say it and so I took her out. Thanks to Giles, we had a costume store rented for the night and a limit if we destroyed any clothes.**_

"_I want Oz to see the hot girl he left behind and I want Angel to see the girl he spied on then ran back to Los Angeles." Buffy said and Willow was reluctant by she gave in. Willow first tried on a Victoria dress, Buffy tried on a school-girl outfit and sang a verse of baby one more time. Willow tried on a gun-slinger outfit and Buffy tried a gangster outfit. She looked around and Willow came out with the most outgoing dress ever, a Pretty woman outfit with the boots to match. This made Buffy lost of words and then they changed to regular clothes, Willow kept the boots." Everyone was neat but the boots were brought. Willow had troubled walking in them and they got back to the dorm. Buffy then thought of something, "Willow don't take them off." Buffy said and Willow looked up to her, "What if we have this night no one knows about, it's just our night, twelve hours?" Buffy asked and Willow responded, "What do you mean?" Buffy walked to her and gave her a kiss, Willow was into it. For the next twelve hours, they were fumbling and bumbling over a series of making out and letting fingers drift everywhere and anywhere. They were getting each other off and then slept then woke up to do it again. They were quiet because no one knew and as they woke up, it was disappointing to know that it was over. Now it was one more hour _

_and Willow took the boots out, she was naked Willow and then she looked at Buffy at her knees bent, she was over her…._

_**Buffy Pov**_

_**It felt not to be in control….**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Just One Thing**_

_**By**_

_**Cldragon0E**_

_**Part Six**_

_Willow had told Buffy about Tara after Willow and Oz shared that one night. Buffy assured her Willow that she was okay with her and Tara. "Why did we have that night?" Willow asked and Buffy responded, "Because I don't think I appreciate you as you should be and you never asked for it, you put yourself on the line to get Angel back to me and if I known, I would have thrown you a party, that night it was my way of telling you that it touched me so much that, I wanted to give you everything I am." Buffy hugged Willow hard after that and so Willow talked to Tara, Tara knew about Willow and Buffy, Riley knew about Buffy and Willow. _

_The night after Angel was about to leave. Buffy stopped him. "There's something else." Buffy said and Angel stopped, "Willow tried to get your soul back and told Xander to tell me, he never did. There's more, that's it." Buffy said and Angel walked back, "Okay. I really want to hurt Xander." Angel said and Buffy nodded her head about that. "I'm going to go because if I stay…." Angel said and Buffy nodded her head…._

_The night of the big fight in Giles's house, Xander will never forget it. Buffy saw Willow had trouble with breaking the code. She knew what she would have said but went the other way. "Willow, take your time with it, you're good at what you do." Buffy said and Tara could feel Buffy's love for Willow. Xander was pushy, Buffy shut him down and then Giles started, Xander and Giles were on them. Willow jumped in to protect Buffy and as Giles went upstairs, Anya and Tara went into the bathroom. "You want to talk about judgment; I'll leave that to you." Willow said and Xander responded, "What do you mean?" "Do I have to spell it out? You lied to me Xander the day I sent Angel to hell." Buffy said quietly and repeated, "You lied to me and you made me go through the worst day of my life because of your petty jealousy. This woman risked her own well-being to get Angel back and for what, so I could send him to hell." Xander turned and Anya was there, she heard it. Anya left and Xander ran after her. "I got to go." Buffy said and added, "I have faith in you Willow." They were beat Adam and the initiative. Buffy would date Riley and Xander was not kicked out, Willow and Tara were a couple…..But there was more.. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Just One Thing_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Seven_

_The Hell-mouth in Sunnydale was gone and everyone was going to Cleveland, Buffy however had a wish that was granted to her and now she had so many different choices to make. However, she had one choice that she wanted and since Angel was ready for cookies, she had a first choice. Buffy wished that….Buffy then had a walk with Willow and said, "Okay, Buffy what's going on." Buffy paused and said, "Willow, Angel came and there was a point where I almost could have went back to him. However, I only have one thing to say…" Buffy said and got down on one knee. She opened the box and smiled, "Willow Rosenberg, will you married me?" Buffy asked and Willow was stunned then said, "Kennedy, I mean…..Buffy I'm not….Yes, I will marry you." Willow then broke it off with Kennedy and it was good that Buffy's wish was that gay marriage was legal all over the world. _


End file.
